VAF Penny Cooper
by Misus11
Summary: V Las vegas, A Alcohol, F Fracaso... "lo que pasa en las vegas, se queda en las vegas" Penny y Sheldon habian comentido un terrible error y debian arreglarlo a como diese lugar,...pero...¿ y si ambos quisieran que las cosas se quedaran tan cual estaban?, ¿y si jamas volerian a sentir lo que estaban sintiendo?... denle una oportunidad, mi primer Shenny
1. Chapter 1

The big bang theory no me pertenece, ni sus personajes y aunque no estoy muy segura, Está producida por la

**Warner Bros y Chuck Lorre. :) jajajaja amo esta comedia... y aunque no me opongo al Shamy... amooooo Shenny :) y senti como todo un reto escribir algo asi, quiero aclarar que no planeo copiar a ningún escritor de aqui... la verdad hago esto por PUUURA diversion y entretenimiento... personalmente es un reto... pues siempre escribo acerca de anime/ manga... ahora de verdad quiero cambiar y que mejor reto que esto... espero que mi seguidores me den la oportunidad de leer esto tambien... y encontrar un nuevo publico... :) muchas gracias por la oportunidad y una vez mas, bienvenidos :) y abrazos...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**capitulo 1**

El sol simplemente entro por aquella ventana que iluminaba sin piedad el cuarto, el físico teórico, no tardo en volver en sí, tras aquella interrupción a su dulce sueño, la naturaleza llamaba, por lo que sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente, su ágil mente no tardo en entender que nada de lo que estaba pasando estaba bien, empezando por los confusos hechos de la noche anterior... tenia pequeñas porciones de conversaciones, taxis, luces, bares, un fracaso científico en su carrera y una cabellera rubia. Ninguno de sus recuerdos se acomodaban perfectamente para establecer una historia. Al parecer su memoria ideática estaba completamente burlada por el alcohol de aquella noche…

El sentimiento de confusión no era nada nuevo, pero algo en aquella extraña situación si lo era, ¿Dónde demonios estaba su camisa?...¿y sus pantalones y su ropa interior?, trago saliva pesadamente, algo andaba muy mal, con terror giro su mirada azul hacia su lado, sabia que había alguien allí… pero al ver el cabello rubio y la figura femenina cubierta apenas por una débil sabana, se sintió desfallecer.

Un grito salio desgarradoramente de su garganta, mientras con rapidez se levantaba de la cama, camino nervioso, mientras la joven por su parte abría sus ojos verdes de una manera estrepitosa y dejaba la sabana de lado, una mala forma de despertarla sin duda alguna.

-¡¿Qué?!- Grito la joven mientras se levantaba y se encontraba en igual situación que el físico.

-¡ PENNY!- la voz de Sheldon sonaba completamente confundida, pero tras ver ese hermoso cuerpo, cada curva y esa tonalidad de piel, algo en su memoria pareció volver… aquella noche… y...oh Dios…

-¡SHELDON! OH DIOS, QUE HEMOS HECHO- la voz de la joven sonaba aún mas aterrada, al parecer tampoco recordaba nada de la noche anterior.

Las manos del joven buscaron anhelantes los pantalones de su traje, no soportaba estar en esas condiciones y de seguro aquella exposición de su cuerpo, completamente desnudo, al frio aire de la habitación, le pasarían una hermosa cuenta después de pasar toda la noche sin ninguna prenda encima.

-eso mismo me estaba preguntando yo, pero dada las circunstancias, la inevitable evidencia en este cuarto, me atrevo a decir, como científico que soy y también como agente frustrado de la CIA, que … hemos practicado el coito.- su voz sonaba aterrada, pero Penny no pudo evitar encontrar en aquella expresión al viejo Sheldon, con ese tono de inevitable inteligencia.

-ESO YA LO SÉ, SHELDON…- la chica busco la camisa del joven entre todo, para no quedarse en una circunstancia desigual al físico.-ME REFIERO A… agh… ya no importa.- la joven camarera no tardo en cubrirse con la elegante camisa que Sheldon había llevado la noche anterior.

-Penny, esa es mi camisa…-

-Eso ya lo sé genio…

-Penny, esa es mi camisa, no puedo salir sin mi camisa…- dijo el físico a medio vestir; los ojos verde de la chica se posaron inevitablemente en aquel torso, pálido sí, algo delgado para su gusto en general, pero tenia marcado unos suaves abdominales y el vello delicado que lo cubria, le daba cierto encanto a ese cuerpo, de pronto una increíble imagen de la noche anterior invadió su mente, ella bajo aquel torso, tratando de desabotonar aquellos tortuosos botones que hace unos segundo ella misma había abotonado sobre su propio torso… el calor subio a sus mejillas mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos.

-Penny… mi camisa…- la voz del ojiazul estaba completamente apenada también, pero quería su camisa, quería salir corriendo de allí, no podía verla a los ojos, no podía tan siquiera estar en la misma habitación que ella.

-Escucha, Sheldon, tú no iras a ninguna parte, hasta que aclaremos todo esto…- sus ojos verdes se encontraron por breves segundos con esos ojos azules… otra imagen volvió a ella, esos ojos la habían atravesado toda la noche, la habían visto completamente desnuda por segunda vez en su vida, pero anoche habían estudiado cada rincón de su cuerpo, cada detalle y la habían aceptado, incluso deseado, aquel azul la había besado en mas de una ocasión… y se sintió tan bien.

Él bajo su mirada, ¿Cómo había pasado todo aquello? ¿Quién en su sano juicio había logrado reducirlo a un hombre común y corriente…?

-Sheldon…- la joven se acercó al físico, quien se quedo con su nombre en sus labios.

-Pe… Penny…-sus labios se tensaron en una línea recta, Santo Dios, mirarla era una tortura.

-¿estas bien?- la rubia se preocupo verdaderamente por el joven, jamas había visto esos ojos azules tan llenos de dudas, jamas lo vio tan perdido en algo, aquella mirada no emitía ninguna luz de superioridad, ahora lo que veía en sus ojos era ¿terror?, en ese preciso momento entendió que el doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper, jamas había hecho nada parecido, y no sabia como reaccionar ante esta situación, un sentimiento de ternura y de terrible culpa la inundaron … quería poner una mano sobre aquel hombro desnudo de su mejor amigo, pero este apenas sintió su tacto se alejo como si quemara, como si fuese un pequeño gatito asustado.

-No… esto no esta bien…- logro articular palabras el físico, miro la puerta y mando al demonio todo posible sentimiento de vergüenza, era lo único razonable que se venia a su atormetada mente, salir corriendo, dejando a Penny con la culpa en su garganta, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y la cabeza llena de dudas.

_.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno asi comienza mi nuevo reto, espero les agrade y un saludo :)


	2. Chapter 2

Se que esta algo dificil y lento, pero veran que valdra la pena...

eem a todos los que han dado follow o favourite, gracias! realmente espero no decepsionarlos...

un abrazo!

Los personajes de la comedia THE BIG BANG THEORY, no me pertenecen...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana paso con un físico teórico, dando vueltas por todo el maravilloso hotel, respiraba hondo cada vez que un recuerdo más golpeaba su omnipotente mente, ella, sus ojos, su piel, su tacto, su nombre, su cuerpo, su voz… en general, ella, estaba en su mente más que nunca.

Conocía este aspecto un poco promiscuo de la chica, pero ¿de él?... no es que le hubiese sido infiel a su ahora ex novia y amiga, Amy, no… con ella había terminado incluso antes de saber que viajaría a las vegas. ¿La razón? Una calurosa discusión, donde salieron todos los temores y las angustias de la neurocientifica y en la cual Sheldon Lee Cooper, entendió que todos esos demonios habían sido ocasionados en cierta forma por él y no quería seguirle haciendo más daño a una persona que considero admirable desde el primer día en que la conoció. ¿Por qué Penny logro en lo que en más de 4 años de relación, no pudo lograr Amy? Aquella condenada rubia le había hecho la vida imposible, desordenando su mundo desde el mismo instante que entro por la puerta de su apartamento a almorzar, invitada por Leonard, claro esta; y ahora, ella se había llevado la parte más racional de él en solo una noche…

algo estaba realmente mal, con él, con ella y en general entre ellos. Sheldon no debería estar en este momento pensando en sus sentimientos, eso estaba claro, ese no era él en lo absoluto, pero ahí estaba, otra vez culpa de aquella mujer que no sabia diferenciar una gran obra literaria de Cervantes, de un burro llamado "Jote"… No, él no debería pensar en eso, él debería estar tratando de arreglar su gran fracaso de la noche de ayer en su carrera científica… Vaya que había sido un gran metedero de pata y no era tan siquiera comparable como el de aquel del elemento, de eso ya habían pasado incluso años y la gente parecía no recordarlo, no, esta vez su teoría, la que había estado formando en todos su años de genio, había colapsado por un simple comentario de un maldito oyente en su conferencia mundial… cuanto lo había despreciado.

De pronto recordó la mirada verde y cariñosa que le ofrecía su mejor amiga, cuando derrotado salio corriendo del teatro y ella lo encontró sentado en el estacionamiento. Una mirada llena de amor, ternura y consuelo, no podía mentir, esos ojos hablaban mejor que ella en ocasiones y se sentía completo de nuevo. Recordó su suave voz en el momento que ella, aun con ese hermoso vestido dorado que la cubría, se sentaba a su lado en el estacionamiento.

"-cariño, te estábamos buscando por todo el lugar, vaya que sabes como esconderte…-" recordó que ante su silencio ella continuo hablando. "-No tienes que volver allí si no quieres, pero no te dejare estar sólo, Sheldon, sé que no entiendo en lo más mínimo que dijo ese sujeto, pero el tono en que lo dijo, denoto que es una maldita rata-" una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios cuando recordó esas palabras de la joven, ella lo conocía tanto, y a su modo sabia como hacerlo feliz… incluso si no estaba en su rutina de como alegrarse, ella rompía el esquema con una originalidad en su humor, que lo dejaba perplejo.

De allí, lo siguiente que recordaba era el silencio que ellos dos compartieron y como después de unos minutos, a pesar de ir en contra de su voluntad en otras ocasiones, dejo que ella se tomara de su brazo y recostara su cabeza en su hombro.

-¡Aquí estas!- pudo escuchar en el presento, como la rubia lo encontraba, de nuevo. Su cuerpo se tenso y giro su mirada azul, incluso con un poco de temor, haca la joven. Quien ahora tenia puesto una pequeña ramera de tirantes y unos shorts.

-Penny…-susurro su nombre a la hora de levantarse de su asiento y evitando todo contacto visual.

-Espera, vaquero, antes de que vuelvas a huir… ten.- en un rápido movimiento la joven aventó la camisa de botones que hacia unos minutos reposaba sobre ella.

No supo que decir, por lo que simplemente le dedico una mirada azul, agradecida y se puso su camisa.

-ahora… Sheldon, no huyas, debemos hablar de esto, ¿esta bien?-los ojos verdes de Penny mostraban la seriedad con la que hablaba, en varias ocasiones Sheldon había visto aquella mirada penétrnate y era en esas situaciones en las que podía verse reflejado en Penny.

-…Penny, no hay nada de que hablar aquí, además sabes que no soy bueno con las… situaciones que deberían ser socialmente aceptadas.- El físico teórico, volvió a evitar el contacto con aquella mirada, mientras abotonaba la camisa.

-Sheldon… poco me importa si no sabes como proceder con esto, yo …podría decirse que yo tampoco sé como tratar con esta situación- Sheldon elevo sus ojos una vez más con una expresión que Penny pudo detectar como una burla hacia su "promiscuidad".

-ME REFIERO, a que nunca antes me había acostado con mi mejor amigo …-dijo entre dientes, dedicándole una mirada furiosa, pero antes de continuar dejo que un suspiro se escapara de sus labios.- Sheldon…de verdad no sé que decirte o que hacer para que las cosas no sean tan incomodas, ni tan increíblemente extrañas entre ambos.- mentía, por más que le costara creer que había pasado su noche con Sheldon, había algo en su interior que le decía que aquello no había sido extraño, que la verdad, se sentía haciendo algo verdaderamente bien en su vida, pero ella sabia que si mencionaba tan siquiera ese pequeño sentimiento oculto, todo terminaría y obviamente perder a Sheldon jamas seria una opción.

Sheldon por su parte miraba hacia sus ojos, analizando todo movimiento de las facciones de la joven, sabia que algo le ocultaba, pero no era importante, lo que realmente le había llamado la atención en su platica era el término que había usado para referirse a él…"mejor amigo" ¿Cómo?, se preguntaba, él… entre todas las personas que conocía la rubia, ¿Cómo él, que poco compartían en común, había logrado adquirir ese titulo?... no era lógico.

-Penny, ¿te importaría que hablásemos de esto cuando regresemos a Pasadena?...-la voz confundida y el calor que subían por el pecho del físico, hizo que su acompañante se preocupara, ¿acaso ya lo había perdido y no podría hacer nada para recuperarlo?... otra vez las lagrimas se apoderaron de la mirada verde, esta vez, no pudo evitar que recorrieran su rostro libremente, con ese nudo en su garganta simplemente asintió, y con un lento paso regreso por donde había salido.

¿Por qué se sentía como el ser más miserable del mundo? Se pregunto Sheldon tras ver como su amiga se alejaba llorando, tomo de nuevo asiento…suspiro y se paso la mano por su rostro… allí algo llamo su atención, un objeto rodeaba su dedo anular, algo dorado y con cierta inscripsion, sus ojos azules se abrieron aterrados ante el brillo el anillo…respiro hondo intentando recobrar la compostura, esto era demasiado para él…

-Hola amigo, veo que estas con vida…-la voz de Howard lo sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras con terror, escondía tras de sí su más reciente descubrimiento.

-te estábamos buscando, Penny, nos aviso acerca de tu estado… asi que Leonard nos aconsejo que era mejor dejarte solo.-Continuo su amigo extranjero, mientras Sheldon les dedicaba una mirada aun mas aterrada de lo que habían visto la noche anterior.

-¿Sheldon… te encuentras bien?-pregunto su compañero de habitación… ¡era cierto! En todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Penny, ¿Dónde dejaba eso a Leonard?...los ojos de Sheldon quedaron en blanco y lo ultimo que sus audaces oídos lograron captar fue como sus amigos preocupados lo llamaban.

Por otro lugar Penny caminaba lentamente, no sabia que hacer, no sabia como actuar, en esta situación algo había cambiado completamente la vida como la conocía, había renunciado a ser mesera, había renunciado a Leonard, había renunciado a vivir en Nebraske y a tantas cosas en su vida, que ahora debería ser sencillo renunciar a su mejor amigo… pero algo le decía que no estaba bien, y lo sentía en lo más profundo de su pecho- Llevo su mano hasta su pecho y allí noto algo diferente, un brillo dorado y lo identifico…era el mismo anillo que había usado en aquella ocasión que "fingió" casarse con Zack, ¿había vuelto a cometer el mismo error de antes? ¿Y SHELDON HABÍA PERMITIDO HACERLO?...las lagrimas aumentaron considerablemente mientras corría hacia la habitación, debía irse… inmediatamente, jamas se perdonaría semejante error…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, no sé que decir jajajaja, pero dejen review y espero les guste :)


End file.
